Yer th'un
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Saba knows that she and Lugh were meant to be together. Now, she only need convince him so. Saba/Lugh, light het incest


**a/n: This is for the book: _BLOOD RED ROAD_ by Moira Young. This contains light slash (incest) between Saba/Lugh. Nothing that intense or really all that graphic. I also want to point out that this is written like it is in the book, so what you see are not spelling errors; there easy to figure. And like the book, this is going to be in Saba's POV. It probably isn't going to be that long either.**

**Summary:** _Saba knows that she and Lugh were meant to be together. Now, she only need convince him so._

* * *

><p><strong>Yer th'un (<em>You're the One<em>)**

I knews since the day that we was born. That Lugh an me's was meant to be. He says it's for naught, that what we git ain't what Ma an Pa had. I see in the expression that crosses his face when he says so an I know he's lyin to hisself. And he knows it too.

I don't tell Pa, an Emmi has no business with this.

Lugh an I, we was born together. We grew in the same womb. He might've bin born first, but I wasn't long after.

Midwinter.

Lugh's hair is gold, like it absorbed the colour of the low hangin sun when he was born. His eyes that same blue that the sky'd shaden to.

Me. My hair's dark like the night of the full moon that we was unner. My eyes, brown like the damp dirt under foot.

He's light and I'm darkness. But together we're jest right.

Lugh don't quite see it yet. I figger I'm jest gonna hafta convince him otherwise.

I find him a far way into the dry lakebed. He's sittin with his back turned, his boots off and his leggin's up. His bare toes are dipped into the shallow lake.

I'm sure that he doesn't notice me. I grin to myself. This is a rare opportunity an I make my steps careful. It was a good thing that I left my own boots back at the shanty; otherwise I reckon I won't have been able to sneak up on him. I kept on my toes, creepin. I was nearly there, ready to pounce on Lugh when Nero came divin down at me. He gave a caw.

Lugh twisted around an looked at me. He gave a smirk. I cursed under my breath, straightenin. Nero swooped around me fer a minute before landin in the naked tree off the shore. He gave a wheezin caw. Laughin at me. I glared at him an shook my fist. But a smirk twitched at my lips.

"You'll never sneak up on me," Lugh tells me. I cross my arms over my chest. "He may not do it cuz he likes me, but does love to stink up yer tricks."

I drop onto the ground next to him. Pouting.

Lugh chuckles. "He likes the way you act when yer frustrated, Sab. I think it's cute."

"Cute!" I huffed, tryin to act offended. Instead it jest made a blush rise from my chest to my face.

Now he chuckles. "Whaddya blushin about?"

"Nuthin." I return. My chin his high an head turned away.

"Quit actin like a nipper." he told me, giving me a light shove.

"I ain't no nipper!" I say. Offended. I shoved him back.

A mischievous look crosses him face. "Then whaddya call tryin to play trick on me?"

"A spoiled plan,"

"A nipper's plan," Lugh corrected.

I narrowed my gaze. I knews he was jest tryin to rile me up, but it's workin. He knew it to.

I hated it when he gits one over on me, so I wasn't gonna sit fer this. I climbed to my feet. An stocked a few feet away from him on the shore line. This was as good as him winnin, but I didn't wanna see his face. Lugh should've been laughin now, but he's silent.

I spin around. My brows drawn together in a glare, but he ain't there. The space behind me is empty. My arms drop to my side. This weren't what I was especkin. I look to Nero. He ain't any help, jest cockin his head to the side as he stared at me. Acting like he don't know what's up.

I hear feet runnin on the sand behind me an before I could turn, arms wrap around my middle an I'm tackled to the water.

A small scream leaves my lips before a grunt and a groan as we landed in the lake. It was Lugh. He'd snuck up on me. Beat me at my own game. I wrestl with him. Not giving him the chance to right himself. It were only fer a few seconds, but by the time that I had him pinned on the shore, we were tuckered out.

Lugh could've thrown me off, he was stronger than me. He always would be. It was his choice to stay beneath. The water only comin up three inches. I was sittin on his stummick with my hands on his shoulders. He didn't seem to mind.

We stared at each other. Pantin. The shadow from my head throwing the appearance of his face. I knew that now was the time. Now was where I was gonna convince Lugh that we belonged together.

"It's our birth-day at tonight's full-moon." I says.

"So?" he says. He don't blink as droplet of water drips from my face onto his.

"I was thinkin about gifts." I tells him.

Lugh rolled his eyes at me. "How many times do I gotta says it? I don't care for gifts."

"An I git you 'un anyway." I says. "This moon I want 'un."

"Saba," Lugh started.

I shook my head. Droplets flew. "Jest this 'un time!" I whine.

"I ain't git nuthin." he says.

I grin though. There's only 'un thing that I want. Lugh don't even have to move, jest lie still is all. "A kiss." I says.

Lugh starts to sit up at that, but I hold him down. He goes down without much a fight. He don't look right at me.

"Lugh," I says. "We's grew together. Was born together under th'same moon." I lightly trace his tattoo on his right cheek with the tip of my fingers. His skin is damp but hot under my fingers. "We's bin together always... an we're gonna be till the end an we'll be together as stars in the sky." I tell him. My eyes shine in the shadow.

"Saba," he says. His voice's git that tone. The 'un where he tried reasonin.

I hate that tone. It makes me frustrated. Before he can say anything more, I lean forward and press my lips to his.

Lugh is frozen, but I continue. I don't think that I'm goin to stop. Not till he shoves me off him.

Then his blue eyes flutter shut. His lips are hesitant as they move with mine. This is eether of our first kisses an it's sloppy. It weren't as great as I especked it to be. But my heart soars at the fact Lugh was kissin me back.

We pulled away slightly fer breath, both our lips swollen. We locked eyes an I could feel electricity zap between us.

I could see the change in his blue gaze. Like he'd finally realized that I was right. That was 'un of the best feelins that I've felt before this, when I knew somethin that Lugh didn't.

"I told yuz that we's was meant to be together!" I says. I'm smug. Somethin that I cain't help.

This time, it's Lugh who starts the kiss. Cuppin my face in his big hands and pullin me down. Lugh was the 'un for me, forever an always.

* * *

><p><strong>note: I'm in the middle of reading this and I can't help but think of this pair. I told you that there wasn't anything graphic. I hope that you review this. If you haven't read this book, YOU SHOULD! And if you already have, then GOOD FOR YOU!<strong>


End file.
